


i wanna dance with somebody (who loves me) [Traducción]

by Minamika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Prom, Spanish Translation, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Derek sufre un accidente y pierde algunos años de su memoria; de repente todo es diferente: ya no es un perdedor de primer año, sino un chico popular de último año, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, también es un favorito para futuro rey del baile de la graduación, y debería tener todo lo que alguna vez quiso, excepto que parece ya no ser amigo de Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	i wanna dance with somebody (who loves me) [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762521) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Aclaraciones (rescatadas de la nota original de la autora): Este fic comenzó siendo un amnesia AU, pero se terminó convirtiendo en un 13 Going On 30 AU.
> 
> ~
> 
> Advertencia por Kate: Kate aparece, ella y Derek tienen la misma edad y solían salir.
> 
> Advertencia por incidente bifobico: breve mención de un estudiante que no reconoció la bisexualidad, también Jackson hace un comentario bifobico y hablando mal de Stiles y es confrontado por ello.
> 
> ~
> 
> El título es una referencia a la canción en 13 Going On 30. \\(^_^)/ (I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston.)

Derek gruñe mientras se despierta. Debió haberse quedado dormido en una extraña posición porque su cuerpo está adolorido. Su boca está seca, y siente un dolor agudo en la pierna que le palpita de forma constante. 

— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros, — dice una voz alegre. 

Derek abre sus ojos porque esa _definitivamente_ no es la voz de su madre. Se sienta y su estómago se retuerce alarmado, contemplando la habitación desconocida. Está llena de flores y osos de peluche y unos coloridos globos de “¡Mejórate pronto!” 

Derek se sienta con cautela. Le duele la cabeza y el enfermero, un tipo rubio con una aparentemente perpetua sonrisa radiante, está revisando su tablón y escribe algunas notas en el. Su etiqueta dice _Joey_.

— ¿Qué... qué está sucediendo? — Derek murmura, pero su boca se siente como si estuviera llena de algodón. 

— Tuviste un pequeño accidente, — Joey dice, mirando hacia arriba desde el portapapeles. — ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, tu fecha de nacimiento y quién es el presidente? 

— Derek Hale, 25 de diciembre, y Barack Obama, — Derek dice impacientemente. — ¿Qué paso? 

Joey hace un sonido de _hm_ y entonces le da un vaso de poliestireno lleno de agua. — ¿Cómo te sientes? Tenías a tus amigos y familiares algo asustados. 

Enojado de que el enfermero no está respondiendo directamente ninguna de sus preguntas, Derek mira alrededor de la habitación. Está soleado afuera, y el reloj de la pared dices que es la 1:30 p.m. Derek está un poco abrumado por cuantos regalos hay en la habitación; casi toda la pared trasera está cubierta de arreglos florales. También hay un oso de felpa del tamaño de un niño sentado en la silla de la esquina, usando una camisera de baloncesto por alguna razón. 

Derek sabe que sus padres y hermanas probablemente le hubieran conseguido un arreglo y una tarjeta, y oh, aquí están en su mesita de noche, una bonita mezcla de narcisos y una tarjeta con la letra de Laura, y firmada por todos. Así que, ¿de quiénes son los otros regalos? Derek realmente no tiene muchos amigos, además de Stiles. Quizás Stiles le mando el osito. Parece ser el tipo de cosa graciosa que él haría. Pero la gran cantidad de regalos en la habitación hace parecer como si Derek fuera el chico más popular de la escuela o algo así, y él sabe que es solo un perdedor don nadie de primer año. 

Derek aleja la mirada de la tarjeta hacia su pierna, suspendida del techo en un yeso. Él _observa_. Ciertamente no recuerda habérsela roto. — ¿Cómo es que...? 

— Has estado en el hospital por dos días, — Joey dice gentilmente. — Tuviste una caída realmente mala y rompiste tu pierna además de una lesión en la cabeza bastante significativa. Voy a ir por tu doctor. Regresaré en un momento. 

— ¿Y mi mamá? — Derek pregunto en voz baja. 

— Tu madre quería ser notificada tan pronto como te despertaras, y la llamaré en seguida, — Joey dijo, palmeando a Derek en el hombro. 

Derek asiente. Va a estar bien, no solo porque no recuerda como sucedió no significa nada. Las cosas están destinadas a ser un poco confusas, ¿verdad? Espera, ¿el enfermero dijo lesión en la cabeza bastante _significativa_? 

Joey sale y habla con dos doctores diferentes, ambos con expresiones severas que miran a Derek con preocupación. Derek no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, excepto que está siendo juzgado de alguna manera, y se siente nervioso e incómodo. Saluda a los doctores a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Una de ellos asiente y entra a la habitación. 

— Hola, Derek, soy la Dra. Pierce, — ella dice cálidamente. — Ahora, algunas de estas preguntas parecen un poco tontas, pero ¿puedes ayudarme un poco? 

Derek asiente. Las preguntas hacen que ponga un poco los ojos en blanco: cuántos años tiene Derek, qué es la última cosa que recuerda, quién ganó la Serie Mundial este año. La doctora Pierce asiente y sigue escribiendo en su portapapeles, y luego le explica sobre su pierna rota y todo se ve bien, se recuperará por completo. 

— ¿Y mi cabeza? No recuerdo como... ¿el enfermero dijo que me caí? — Derek pregunta nerviosamente. 

— Estaba llegando a eso, — Pierce dice. — En cuanto a tu accidente, es porque eres una gran estrella del baloncesto, — dice alegremente. — Estabas bajando de una clavada y aterrizaste bastante mal, me temo. Te alegrará saber que efectivamente anotaste el punto ganador y tu equipo llego a los campeonatos. 

— Yo... — a Derek le gusta el baloncesto, claro, pero definitivamente no está en el equipo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a intentarlo porque los de primer año nunca entran al equipo, ni siquiera al equipo titular juniorporque Beacon Hills es _muy bueno._

— ¡Derek! — Talia se apresura a entrar en la habitación y empuja a Derek a un abrazo feroz. — ¡Mi bebé! Estábamos tan preocupados, — ella dijo. 

Cualquier otro día Derek estaría avergonzado, pero la abraza de vuelta, aliviado. — Mamá, — Derek apenas se protesta, dejándola besar sus mejillas. 

— Alcaldesa Hale, — Dra. Pierce dice respetuosamente. 

Talia asiente. — Usted dijo ayer que su pierna estaría bien, y ahora que Derek despertó puede darlo de alta, ¿correcto? 

— Bueno, — Dra. Pierce dice titubeantemente. — Derek, podrías decirme de nuevo, ¿cuántos años tienes? 

— Catorce, — Derek dice.

* * *

Derek no tiene catorce. 

Aparentemente él tiene dieciocho, y además de una pierna rota, tiene amnesia retrógrada parcial. Laura se ha graduado de la universidad y tiene un _trabajo_ , y Cora, la bebé Cora, es estudiante de primer año en la preparatoria, no la estudiante de quinto grado que Derek recuerda. Es tan alta ahora. 

Y Derek es diferente también. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo cuando le trajeron ropa para que se cambiara para así pudiera irse a casa. Es más alto, hombros ensanchados y cara más angulosa, y tiene _rastrojo_. Una barba. Más o menos. Está un poco desaliñada, pero el efecto es un algo asombroso. 

Él es candente. 

Derek no puede esperar para enseñárselo a Stiles. Espera, Stiles probablemente ya sepa cómo se ve. Se pregunta sí Stiles se verá diferente también. 

— Piénsalo de esta forma, hermano, podrás saltarte todos tus extraños años de pubertad, — Cora dice de camino a casa. 

Están sentados con el gigante oso de peluche en medio de ellos. Derek leyó la tarjeta: no era de parte de Stiles, era de parte del equipo de baloncesto. Del cual Derek es capitán. 

— No te preocupes, — Talia dice desde el asiento del conductor. — La Dra. Pierce dice que la pérdida de memoria suele ser temporal, e interactuando con personas familiares y regresando a la escuela ayudara a que esas memorias regresen eventualmente. 

— ¿Tengo que regresar a la escuela? — Derek pregunta débilmente. 

Cora se ríe. — No te preocupes, ya fuiste admitido en la universidad. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es regresar y hacer el típico **senioritis** **[1]** con todos los demás y permanecer hasta el final del año. 

¿Universidad? La última cosa por la cual Derek recuerda haber estado preocupado es de cómo va a sobrevivir el resto de la preparatoria. 

Quizás esto sea algo bueno, lo peor de esos años ha quedado atrás. 

Llegan a casa y su madre y Cora lo ayudan a llevar todos los regalos a su cuarto, y Derek les agarra el truco a las muletas. No es tan malo, piensa, sentado en su cama con su pierna apoyada en una almohada. Él está revisando las tarjetas, sin reconocer ninguno de los nombres de sus supuestos amigos. 

Hay una tarjeta que tiene la imagen de una fresa bañada en chocolate, un poco extraño para una tarjeta de ‘mejórate’. En el interior hay un beso de lápiz labial rojo y una breve inscripción. 

_Sé que estamos en nuestro descanso de nuevo, pero creo que aun con una pierna rota te verías genial en las fotos del baile. Aún eres un favorito para futuro Rey del Baile de Graduación. Mejórate pronto._ _tu Reina, Kate_ _xoxo_

— ¡Cora! — Derek grita. 

Cora aparece en su puerta algunos segundos después. 

— ¿Tengo una novia? — Pregunta, blandiendo la tarjeta hacia ella. 

Cora suelta un bufido. — Quiero decir, de acuerdo con el rumor creo que ustedes rompieron hace algunos meses, pero Rita Ginzey está convencida de que le pedirás a Kate ir al baile, porque los dos están nominados para Rey y Reina de la graduación, y probablemente ustedes regresen a estar juntos. 

Derek toma toda esta información de poco a poco. — ¿Soy popular? 

— Sí, fuiste Rey del baile de Bienvenida. Y también eres el capitán del equipo de baloncesto en este momento, y presidente del comité estudiantil. 

— Soy popular, — Derek dice con un jadeo. Lo último que recuerda de su primer año es haber sido un _solitario_. Siempre ha sido un poco socialmente inepto, así que esto es bastante asombroso. — ¿Y salía con Kate? ¿Y vamos a volver a estar juntos? ¿Cómo es ella? 

Cora frunce el ceño. — Determinada, — dice, después de un momento. — Reina del baile de bienvenida dos años consecutivos, definitivamente yendo para Reina de la graduación este año. Está en la Sociedad de Honor y tiene algunas **clases AP [2]** , pero honestamente, no tengo idea. No la conozco y tú no me hablas sobre ese tipo de cosas. 

— Pero eres mi hermana, — Derek dice. No hay una gran diferencia de edad entre él y Cora; los dos siempre han sido cercanos. 

La expresión de Cora se suavizó. — Sí, pero soy una perdedora de primer año, no socializas conmigo en público. 

— Eso suena malvado. — Derek dice. ¿Ahora es una mala persona? — Lo siento. 

Cora le sonríe. — Está bien. Sé que solo estabas ocupado con tus amigos y esas cosas. Oh, aquí tienes, Mamá me dijo que buscara tu teléfono y lo cargara por ti, ella no quería meterse con tus cosas. Y no toque nada. No mucho. 

Cora lo sorprende al abrazarlo fuertemente antes de levantarse para irse. — Me alegro de que estés bien, hermano. 

— Gracias, Cora. 

El teléfono es extraño; un modelo nuevo, con una pantalla táctil que le lleva a Derek un rato acostumbrarse. Se desliza por la lista de contactos, pero no puede encontrar el número de Stiles por ningún lado. Aparte de los números de su mamá y sus hermanas, él realmente no reconoce ninguno. 

Derek revisa su historial de mensajes de texto; hay un chat grupal con los que parecen ser otros chicos en el equipo de baloncesto, lleno de bromas que ya no entiende. 

Oh, hay una conversación con Erica. Finalmente, una amiga. 

**_de:_** **_erica_ ** _escuche_ _que te rompiste el pie, recupérate pronto_

Derek escribe una respuesta rápida.

 **_para:_** **_erica_ ** _mi pierna, pero gracias! Acabo de regresar del hospital_

Erica responde inmediatamente con un signo de exclamación y algunos emoticones. Derek textea con ella por un rato, aliviado de hablar con uno de sus amigos de la secundaria. Ella e Isaac y Boyd fueron a la preparatoria Davenport después de la secundaria, por lo que realmente no pudieron pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero Derek está agradecido de que aun hablaran. También encuentra mensajes de Isaac y Boyd, y se entretiene hablando un poco con ellos. 

Derek considera preguntarle a alguno de ellos por el número de Stiles, pero Stiles realmente no pasaba el rato con ninguno ellos en la secundaria; con el único estudiante de segundo grado con el que él hablaba era Derek, y eso era porque él y Derek eran ya amigos. Todo había empezado porque Talia y la mamá de Stiles habían sido viejas amigas y ellos solían venir todo el tiempo, y entonces Claudia empezó a dejar a Stiles en su casa cuando ella iba a trabajar, y entonces fue porque Derek y Stiles eran inseparables y solo querían jugar juntos todo el tiempo. 

El único momento difícil en su amistad fue cuando Derek fue a la secundaria, pero solo era por un año, y Stiles se unió a él lo más rápido posible, y la pubertad fue extraña, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que siempre serian amigos. 

Quizás Stiles es una de esas personas con sobrenombres en su teléfono. Podría ser _Red_ , o _Lindura del_ _Jungle_. Seguramente no _Historia #1_ o _Historia #2_ o incluso _No Llamar_. 

Derek agarra sus muletas, llevándose a sí mismo por el pasillo y arrastrando los pies a la habitación de Cora. 

Está en su cama y sube la mirada de su libro cuando Derek asoma su cabeza. — Oye, ¿Cora? ¿Dijiste que salía con Kate? Um, ¿alguna vez salí con alguien más? 

— Creo que saliste con esta chica Sheila cuando estabas en segundo año, — Cora dice. — ¿Por qué? 

— ¿Algún chico? — Derek traga nerviosamente. Para él, es reciente, descubrir que es bisexual. Se pregunta cómo le irá en cuatro años en el futuro; espere, no, presente. ¿Quizás tenía un novio? 

— Ah, no, lo siento, — Cora dice. — No estas ‘fuera’ en la escuela. Solo con mamá y yo y Laura, eso es todo. 

— ¿En serio? Pensé que yo... 

— Una vez tomaste un batido con ese estudiante de intercambio de Irlanda, — Cora dice pensativamente. — Aunque no creo que haya sido una cita, pero te gustaba un poco. Y algunas veces salen de fiesta en el Jungle, — ella frunce el ceño. — No lo sé, en verdad. Eres algo reservado con ese tipo de cosas. 

— ¿Y Stiles? — Derek no había querido preguntar, pero de todos modos se le escapa de la boca. Ni siquiera está seguro de que está preguntando. Por qué el número de Stiles no está en su teléfono, por qué Stiles no le dio una tarjeta de ‘mejórate’... 

— Sí, él _definitivamente_ esta ‘fuera’, — Cora dice riendo. — Se puso a bailar en una mesa y todo eso en el almuerzo, no creo que haya nadie en Beacon Hills que no lo sepa. 

Oh.

* * *

 _Derek tiene trece y_ _Stiles_ _tiene doce, y están acostados de espaldas en la Reserva, mirando hacia arriba a las hojas del dosel._ _Stiles_ _se ha estado burlando de él toda la tarde por besar a Paige, presionándolo por más detalles._

_— Fue húmedo, no lo sé, — Derek dice. Paige se había reído y después salió corriendo, y no volvieron a hablar sobre ello y simplemente volvieron a la práctica de la orquesta. Está más preocupado por su solo de violín en un mes que por el beso._

_— Sí, ¿pero la amas?_

_— Es mi amiga y quería_ _intentarlo, — Derek_ _dijo. — ¿No lo creo? — El amor es como, para familia y como para... mejores amigos._

 _Stiles_ _se gira hacia él, las hojas_ _crujen_ _mientras se mueve. Sus ojos son_ _cálidos_ _y marrones en la luz del sol de la tarde, y la luz moteada se filtra suavemente a su alrededor. A Derek le gusta este lugar, su pequeño mundo que ha sido suyo desde que eran niños, jugando a pretender._

_— Es solo besar, — Derek dice. — No sé por qué la gente hace un gran alboroto sobre el asunto. Fue raro y húmedo y no sé por qué la gente lo hace._

_— Soy tu amigo, —_ _Stiles_ _dice de pronto. — ¿Quieres inténtalo... conmigo? Solo quiero saber cómo se siente._

_— Está bien, — Derek dice, nervioso de repente._

_Se sientan, quitándose hojas de encima. Todavía queda una hoja atorada en el cabello de_ _Stiles_ _. Derek la quita, riendo, y_ _Stiles_ _espera, mirándolo intensamente._

 _Derek no está seguro de que hacer, pero_ _Stiles_ _cierra sus ojos y se acerca un poco más, frunciendo un poco los labios._

 _El bosque_ _está_ _quieto, como si también estuviera esperando._

 _Derek se inclina y presiona un suave beso en los labios de_ _Stiles_ _. Es cálido, y realmente no sabe a nada, pero es_ Stiles _y es agradable y por alguna razón Derek siente ganas de sonreír, y puede sentir los labios de_ _Stiles_ _convirtiéndose en una sonrisa igualmente. Los dos se echaron a reír, y_ _Stiles_ _alcanza la mano de Derek y la aprieta._

_— Eso fue agradable, — Derek dice._

_— Definitivamente, — Dice_ _Stiles_

 _— ¿Aún somos amigos? — Derek pregunta, preocupado. Hay algunas personas en la secundaria que se han emparejado en parejas, pero no está seguro de como_ realmente _funciona._

 _— Por supuesto, —_ _Stiles_ _dice. — Amigos para siempre._

* * *

Regresar a la escuela es extraño. Por una parte, todo lo que recuerda Derek de BHHS es que grande era, que tan terroríficos eran los pasillos, lleno de gente que se conocía entre sí. 

Recorre el pasillo de camino a su primera clase; hay dos chicos usando chaquetas del equipo de baloncesto quienes le ofrecen cargar sus libros por él, y afortunadamente las chaquetas del equipo tienen sus nombres bordados en la parte delantera, de otra manera, Derek no sabría quiénes son. La gente lo saluda y le sonríe en los pasillos, los maestros asienten hacia él y, en una clase, un montón de personas simplemente comienzan a _aplaudirle_ como si fuera un héroe o algo así. 

— ¡Sí, vamos a ir a las estatales gracias a ti! — Un chico, probablemente un compañero del equipo de baloncesto, aplaude. 

— Uh, gracias, — Derek dice incómodamente. — ¡Sí, estatales! — Muestra un poco de entusiasmo, y todo el mundo aplaude de nuevo. 

Se las arregla durante sus clases, toma algunas notas lo mejor que puede. Derek está agradecido de que hayan terminado ya las pruebas AP; Cora le dijo que lo hizo bastante bien, y sus clases son bastante relajadas ahora. Miraron una película con Neil Degrasse Tyson en Física, así que eso fue divertido. 

Derek y su mamá ya hablaron con el director sobre su condición de memoria; por supuesto, con solo tres semanas restantes de escuela, no iban a frenar a uno de sus mejores estudiantes. Aparentemente, el plan es que Derek dé lo mejor posible de sí mismo con el tiempo que le queda en la escuela para que BHHS pueda graduarlo y luego ya no sea su problema. 

— No te preocupes, podemos conseguirte tutores para que te pongas al corriente antes de que empieces la universidad, — su mamá dijo. — De todos modos, ya estabas adelantado en matemáticas, ¿cierto? Y Laura siempre dijo que los cursos introductorios eran realmente explicativos. 

Es un poco repentino, pero honestamente la parte más difícil no han sido las tareas. Presentarse a clases estaba bien, todo lo que Derek necesitaba era su horario y llegar al edificio correcto, pero no estaba seguro de quienes eran sus amigos. Siempre había alguien hablando con él u ofreciéndose a cargar sus cosas y sonrisas amistosas durante clase, y mucha gente deseándole que se mejore y queriendo firmar su yeso, pero nadie que Derek realmente _conozca_. Reconoce a algunas personas de la secundaria y lentamente comienza a juntar nombres, pero con quien realmente quiere hablar es con Stiles. Stiles no está en ninguna de sus clases matutinas, él sería un alumno de tercer año, así que no es tan extraño, ¿pero seguramente Stiles podría estar tomando algunas de estas clases AP también? También podría estar en los otros períodos, probablemente. 

El problema es que Derek no sabe dónde está el casillero de Stiles, y no es lo suficientemente valiente para hablarle a alguna de las personas con sobrenombre en su teléfono para ver si alguno de ellos podría ser Stiles. 

La campana suena para el almuerzo. Seguramente Stiles lo encontrara y comerán juntos. Derek se pregunta si tendrán un lugar habitual aquí también, como ese árbol en el jardín principal en la secundaria. ¿O quizás debería formarse y obtener las papas fritas favoritas de Stiles y luego se encontrarían? Eso sería un problema, ya que Derek no sabe dónde almuerzan ahora. 

Derek se asoma en el pasillo, esperando por un poco, pero es rodeado por un grupo de personas. 

— Jackson, — Derek dice, más para sí mismo, en realidad, esperando que esté en lo correcto. 

— Hoy es día de pollo frito, — Jackson, debe ser su nombre, porque solo asiente y comienza a caminar. — ¿Qué estas esperan, Ross? ¿No ves que Hale está lastimado? Carga su mierda. 

— Por supuesto, — un chico delgaducho al lado derecho de Jackson dice, tomando la mochila de Derek. 

— Gracias, Ross, — Derek dice agradecido. 

Los ojos de Ross se ensanchan. — ¿Sabes mi nombre? 

— Sí, somos amigos y estas en el equipo junior, por supuesto que sé tu nombre, — Derek dice, una leve punzada de pánico lo recorre cuando algunas personas se giran para ver la conversación. ¿Por qué no se sabría los nombres de todos en su equipo? Él es el capitán, ¿cierto? Incluso él de los chicos del equipo junior, eso sería importante. 

— Soy amigo de Derek Hale, — Ross dice, un poco aturdido, abrazando la mochila de Derek. 

Jackson se ríe. — Por supuesto que lo eres, — dice, palmeando a Ross en la espalda. — ¡Vamos a almorzar! 

Hay... mierda, seis chicos y cuatro chicas en este grupo, la mayoría de ellos están usando chaquetas deportivas titulares; algunos de los chicos están en el equipo de baloncesto, algunos en el equipo de lacrosse, y dos de las chicas están usando sudaderas de vóleibol. Estos son los deportes más populares de BHHS, así que tiene sentido para Derek conocer a estas personas. Danny es más o menos familiar: Derek lo recuerda de la primaria y de la secundaria, y aún le gusta mucho la ciencia, así que Derek comienza una conversación con él sobre el video de Neil Degrasse Tyson mientras todos comienzan a caminar hacia la cafetería. 

Está bien, entonces Derek tiene un montón de amigos. Eso es genial. Sin embargo, realmente quiere ver a su _mejor_ amigo. 

No es hasta que Derek tiene su almuerzo en la mano (o, bueno, Ross lo está sosteniendo por él) y está caminando con los otros deportistas cuando ve a Stiles en el otro lado de la cafetería. Stiles está sentado en una mesa con algunas personas que Derek no conoce, y tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás por la risa. 

El aliento de Derek se queda atascado en su garganta. 

Él sabía que Stiles sería mayor también, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos. El cabello de Stiles es más largo, Derek se pregunta sí es suave al tacto. Sus lunares son los mismos, pero se destacan más contra los ángulos más agudos de sus mejillas. Derek no lo puede escuchar desde aquí, pero la voz de Stiles será más grave ahora, y... mierda, Derek no sabe qué hacer. Está congelado donde está parado, mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. 

Stiles asienta su soda y mira hacia arriba; de pronto está viendo de regreso a Derek. 

Derek sonríe cálidamente, saludando un poco, lleno de afecto y nerviosismo. Cora no mencionó si alguna vez salió con Stiles, pero Derek está seguro de que él debió haber sido la primera persona con la cual él... 

La expresión de Stiles se vuelve fría y dura, y sus ojos brillan con una ira aguda y deliberadamente mira hacia otro lado, ignorando a Derek e iniciando una conversación con el chico junto a él. 

El estómago de Derek se revuelve desagradablemente y cree que esto podría ser lo más desorientador que le ha sucedido desde que se despertó en el hospital. 

Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos cuando una hermosa chica rubia camino hacia él y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella. — ¡Derek! — Ella dice. — Ven a sentarte conmigo hoy. Ella levanta las cejas hacia el resto de su grupo. — Supongo que hay lugar para ustedes en la mesa también. Sin embargo, no para ti, — añade, apuntando a Ross, quien asiente silenciosamente y asienta el almuerzo de Derek y su mochila y sale corriendo. 

— Aw, gracias, Kate, — Jackson dice, rodando sus ojos. — Vamos. 

Oh, así que esta es Kate. Derek parpadea hacia ella y por alguna razón tiene perfecto sentido que la chica impecablemente estilizada enfrente de él le haya enviado la imagen de una fresa para una tarjeta de ‘mejórate’. 

El grupo se reorganiza y se instala entre dos mesas; Derek y algunos de los deportistas terminan sentados con Kate y con la gente que ya estaba ahí en la mesa. Derek se rinde en seguir la conversación; son chismes banales sobre gente que no conoce y también sobre el próximo baile de graduación que es en unas pocas semanas. De vez en cuando, Kate lo mira, pero parece satisfecha con los encogimientos de hombros y las respuestas de una sola palabra que se le ocurren a Derek. 

Para ser honesto, Derek no está seguro de porque su... ¿yo del presente? ¿Yo del futuro? Él realmente no sabe cómo referirse a sí mismo, pero realmente no entiende por qué alguna vez salió con ella. Simplemente parece _malvada_. Kate se está burlando del cabello de otra chica y otras personas se ríen y a Derek no le gusta en absoluto. 

— Oye, Danny, — Derek dice en voz baja. — ¿Quién es ese? — Hace un gesto a la gente en la mesa de Stiles. 

— Ah, ese es Scott McCall, él co-capitán de lacrosse, aunque Jackson no estaría de acuerdo, — Danny dice con una risa. — Es realmente bastante genial, creo que hará un gran trabajo como capitán él solo el próximo año cuando Jackson se gradúe. 

Derek asiente mientras Danny comienza a hablar sobre la última temporada de lacrosse y cómo una vez Scott hizo un pase él solo a Danny y fue genial. Scott se ve completamente a gusto, su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, recostándose hacia atrás en su silla hasta que pierde el equilibrio. Stiles se ríe y lo atrapa. 

La cosa es que, Derek más o menos conoce a Scott por las historias de Stiles. Había un Scott que era el mejor amigo de Stiles en la primaria, de quien Stiles siempre estaba hablando antes de que la familia de Scott se mudara a San Francisco. Derek siempre imaginó a otro niño metiéndose en líos con Stiles, no a este otro chico atractivo que simplemente se ve tan... en sincronía con Stiles. 

Derek no puede escuchar lo que están diciendo, pero apuesta que ellos deben estar finalizando las oraciones del otro. — Y Scott sale con... — Derek ni siquiera se atreve a decirlo. 

— Ugh, con mi prima Allison, aunque ella podría hacerlo mucho, mucho mejor, — Kate dice, metiéndose en la conversación. 

— Oh, — Derek dice, con algo de alivio, y ahora que lo observa, Scott está, de hecho, extendiendo la mano por encima de la mesa y tomando de la mano a una chica de cabello castaño rizado. Así que no está saliendo con Stiles. 

Pero _son_ amigos, cuando parece que Derek y Stiles… no lo son. 

Derek pica la intacta comida en su bandeja, su apetito se ha ido. La peor parte es que él ni siquiera sabe por qué parece que Stiles lo odia, y no hay nadie aquí que realmente le agradé o confié lo suficiente para preguntarle el por qué. 

Derek ve una oportunidad cuando Stiles se pone de pie para tirar su bandeja, así que se para, siguiendo a Stiles hacia el bote de basura. 

— Stiles, — Derek dice, extendiendo la mano por impulso, pero retirando su mano cuando ve la dura mirada dirigida hacia él. — Um. Hola 

— ¿Sí? — Stiles dice, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y levantando la barbilla. 

Él es incluso más hermoso de cerca, y Derek se queda atónito por un momento. 

— ¿Puedo, por favor, hablar contigo? 

Stiles levanta las cejas, pero sale al pasillo, lejos de la repleta cafetería. Sus pasos resuenan sobre el linóleo, Las muletas de Derek raspando el azulejo, y tan pronto como la cafetería no es más que un leve zumbido de voces. — Amigo, si vas a golpearme y tirarme a un bote de basura o algo así, me gustaría pedir el contenedor de basura en el estacionamiento este porque está más cerca de... 

— No, yo nunca... — Derek espeta, horrorizado. — Por qué piensas que yo... Stiles, eres mi mejor amigo, te a... — Derek se interrumpe antes de decirlo, porque significa algo diferente cuando lo dices cuando tienes cinco y diez y trece y definitivamente no es la cosa correcta para decir ahora. 

La boca de Stiles se abre. 

— Mira, um, tuve un accidente muy malo. Golpeé mi cabeza y de repente desperté y soy esto... — Derek se señala a sí mismo y luego a Stiles: — Y tú eres tú, pero este soy _yo_ , Stiles, por favor, no recuerdo nada, o porque me diste esa mirada como si me odiaras, pero es horrible y lo odio y no quiero que estemos peleando y sea lo que haya hecho lo siento... 

Stiles levanta una mano. — Tú... tienes amnesia. 

Derek asiente. 

— ¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas? 

_Besarte_ , Derek quiere decir, pero no es realmente la respuesta correcta, porque recuerda bastante después de eso Empezar BHHS sin Stiles, ser inconmensurablemente solitario como estudiante de primer año, odiar que no tenía ningún amigo aquí, que él estaba en el fondo de la cadena social. — Estaba en primer año, — Derek se asienta. — Tú... tú eres mi mejor amigo, y aún estabas en segundo grado. 

Algo en el rostro de Stiles se suaviza, y sus cálidos ojos marrones miran a Derek con simpatía. — Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Derek. 

La campana suena. 

— Por favor, no confió en nadie más que en ti. Puedes simplemente… ¿podemos juntarnos más tarde? ¿Después de la escuela? Ven a mi casa, — Derek suplica. 

Se ven el uno al otro por un momento antes de que los alumnos empiecen a llenar los pasillos, caminando hacia sus clases. 

— Está bien, — Stiles dice, ojos en el suelo. — Te veré después, Derek.

* * *

Derek pasa el resto de sus clases en un aturdimiento esperanzador. Para el momento en que su mamá lo recogió a él y a Cora, él está fuera de sí por el nerviosismo. Cora desaparece en su habitación rápidamente, y Derek conversa con su mamá por un rato antes de que ella se vaya para una reunión. 

— No estaré de regreso hasta las nueve, estas cosas del ayuntamiento pueden tardar una eternidad, — Talia dice. — Aquí hay dinero para pizza. 

— Stiles vendrá, — Derek dice. — Y le gusta la corteza rellena, así que... 

— ¿Stiles? — Talia pregunta, los ojos se le iluminan mientras le entrega a Derek otros veinte dólares de su billetera. — Que lindo, no lo has invitado en años. Salúdalo de mi parte. 

Derek está mirando por la ventana impacientemente cuando Stiles finalmente se estaciona. Viendo con fascinación como Stiles sale del Jeep azul, piernas saliendo por la puerta. Le da a la casa de Derek una mirada examinadora y se acerca, y Derek abre la puerta antes de que Stiles pueda tocar el timbre. 

— Hola, — Stiles dice incómodamente. 

— Stiles, — Derek dice, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tan aliviado por el día estresante y confuso que ha tenido. Lanza sus brazos alrededor de Stiles por impulso, abrazándolo fuertemente. Sus muletas resuenan en el suelo, pero Derek no quiere dejar ir, especialmente cuando Stiles lo está abrazando de vuelta. 

— Gracias por venir. Ha sido extraño desde que desperté, — Derek dice. 

— Sí, yo... um, sí. Déjame ayudar, — Stiles recoge las muletas de Derek y se las da. 

— Ordene pizza. Um, ¿sigue siendo tu favorita la de amantes de la carne con corteza rellena? 

— Sí, amigo, — Stiles dice, sonriendo. 

Derek lo lleva al sofá, y se sientan ahí juntos. Derek está tratando de asimilar las características de Stiles, son tan familiares y diferentes al mismo tiempo. 

Stiles asienta su mochila y juguetea un poco con sus manos antes de que finalmente rompa el silencio. — Así que, um, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿La pierna te molesta mucho? 

Derek apoya su yeso en la mesa de café. — No es tan malo, solo tengo que descansar de vez en cuando. Sigo sin creer que hice una clavada. Realmente no recuerdo ser lo suficientemente alto. ¿Recuerdas cuando ambos lo intentamos y me hiciste ponerte en mis hombros para que así pudieras clavar? — Derek sonríe, viendo hacia afuera en el patio donde está parado el aro de baloncesto. No parece que haya sido hace tanto tiempo, Derek debe haber tenido diez, sosteniendo las rodillas huesudas de Stiles y animándolo. 

— Oh hombre, y entonces tropezaste y los dos terminamos cayendo, — Stiles dijo, riéndose. Le da a Derek una mirada extraña. — Realmente... realmente no recuerdas nada desde entonces, huh. 

Derek niega con la cabeza. 

Stiles respira hondo. — Mira, sé que estás pasando por un montón de cosas ahora mismo, es un poco extraño para mí, ¿está bien? No somos... no somos amigos, y mucho menos mejores amigos. 

Derek puede sentir la pequeña burbuja de esperanza que ha estado creciendo toda la tarde dentro de él romperse en un millón de pedazos. 

— Aw, Derek, por favor no hagas esa cara, no... ah, mierda, ¿por qué estoy incluso...? 

— No somos amigos, — Derek repite incrédulo. Una cosa es ver a Stiles darle una furiosa mirada fría en la cafetería, pero otra es escúchalo decirlo en voz alta. 

— Derek, — Stiles dice calmadamente. — Mira, está bien, ¿sabes? La gente se aleja. Es normal. Han pasado muchas cosas en cuatro años. 

— Pero somos tú... y yo... siempre dijimos que... 

Stiles suspira, pero abraza a Derek de nuevo. El toque familiar es suficiente para Derek para relajarse un poco, y finalmente Stiles lo suelta y asiente hacia él. Busca en su mochila, sacando dos anuarios gruesos. — Mira, traje algunas cosas para ayudarte a recordar. Es por eso que querías que viniera, ¿correcto? Porque no recuerdas a ninguno de tus nuevos amigos, ¿soy la única persona que conoces? 

No, esa no es la única razón. Derek no sabe muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero Stiles ya está hojeando el primer anuario. 

— Mira, este es de tu segundo año, y ese eres tú. Probaste para el equipo de baloncesto e ingresaste al equipo titular en tu segundo año. Algo así como de la realeza en la preparatoria después de eso, ya sabes. Quiero decir, una vez que te quitaste los frenos fue como que de la nada todos se dieron cuenta de que eras candente, — Stiles señala a una fotografía de Derek en un juego de baloncesto, encestando. Hay una página completa en el anuario dedicada a él cuando era estudiante de segundo año. 

Derek lee el artículo, fascinado. 

Stiles le entrega el otro anuario. — Y el año pasado, fuiste presidente de la clase de tercer año y del comité del baile. 

Derek mira la página: se trata del baile de invierno del año pasado, y está bailando lento con Kate, con un círculo de estudiantes animándolos y aplaudiendo y mirándolo con adoración. — Está bien, — Derek dice. Él cambia la página, y otra, y otra, buscando a Stiles. Es apenas visible en la foto del equipo junior de lacrosse, pero cuando Derek llega a la sección sobre los clubes del anuario tiene que reírse. Stiles está en casi todas las fotos de todos los clubes, ya sea mirando desde atrás o en el caso del club de Geografía, casi cayéndose del marco en la primera fila, como si corriera y se lanzara a la imagen. 

Es tan _Stiles_. Derek sigue hojeando las páginas, encontrando a Stiles sonriéndole desde las páginas. En algunas de las fotos, especialmente de los clubes más pequeños, los otros alumnos se ven encantados con la adición, brazos alrededor de Stiles, riéndose de la broma. 

Derek mira hacia arriba para ver a Stiles, una familiar expresión cariñosa en su rostro. Derek le sonríe de vuelta, feliz de que algunas cosas no hayan cambiado mucho, tal vez él y Stiles no hayan estado juntos en un tiempo, pero aún se agradan, ¿correcto? — Esto es genial, — Derek dice, pasando los dedos por las páginas. — ¿Alguno de ellos se molestó? 

— Ah, de hecho, estoy en algunos de estos, como... — Stiles señala a la gigantesca foto de la Sociedad de Honor Nacional. — Y algunas personas me miraban mal e hicieron que me fuera, como las personas del club de pesca, Y Dinah del club de esgrima me reto a un duelo justo después, pero lleve un sable de luz conmigo, y terminamos pasando un buen rato y me uní al club de todos modos, — Stiles dice. 

Hay una foto donde Stiles realmente se ve posando; está parado en medio de unos veinte estudiantes, una sonrisa en su rostro. Scott está a su izquierda, y Derek no reconoce a nadie más de la foto, pero Stiles se ve orgulloso aquí. — ¿Alianza por la Igualdad? — Derek lee el pie de foto. _Stiles_ _Stilinski_ _, presidente_ , dice, y continúa enumerando a los otros miembros, pero no dice de qué es el club además del nombre. 

Stiles se ríe. — Yo ah, yo empecé eso en segundo año. BHHS ya tenía un club de Alianza Gay-Heterosexual, pero realmente no eran muy inclusivos, además hacemos más trabajo voluntariado, así que, — sonríe. — Hay un mejor artículo en este anuario. 

Stiles hojea el anuario en busca de la página, y Derek se toma un momento para mirar las páginas firmadas. Están llenas con buenos deseos de parte de los amigos de Stiles, pero Derek no ve su propia letra por ninguna parte. 

— Aquí, — Stiles dice. 

La página es un reportaje de lo que parece ser tanto de Stiles como de la Alianza por la Igualdad, el club que Stiles empezó en respuesta a que el presidente del club de Alianza Gay-Heterosexual no reconociera la bisexualidad. El artículo es realmente genial, y Derek se siente increíblemente orgulloso de todo lo que Stiles logró hacer en un año con este club. Hay algunas fotos de los miembros haciendo trabajo voluntariado, reuniendo dinero, y entregando un cheque en un refugio juvenil local. Hay una foto que sobresale de Stiles, con los brazos cruzados y desafiante en la distancia. Se ve bien, con el cabello un poco más corto de lo que es ahora, pero más cercano a lo que Derek recuerda de él, su amigo con una sonrisa y con el pelo rapado. 

Hay otra foto más pequeña, con una menor calidad como si hubiera sido tomada con un teléfono, mostrando a Stiles parado sobre una mesa en la cafetería, haciendo algún tipo de movimiento de baile. 

_“Bi, Bi, Bi: El estudiante de segundo año_ _Stiles_ _Stilinski_ _interrumpe un almuerzo de lo más normal en BHHS con algo de_ _N’Sync_ _y movimientos de baile propios, cantando una versión modificada de la canción pop. — ¡Sí, soy totalmente bisexual, cariño! ¡Y soltero y listo para coquetear por si alguien está interesado! ¡Y no se olviden de unirse a Alianza por la Igualdad, el nuevo club LGBT+ amigable, reuniones después de clases los martes en el aula B14! — Stilinski recibió detención por su uso no autorizado del sistema de altavoces de la escuela, pero dijo que valió la pena, tanto para promocionar su nuevo club como en un nivel persona.”_

— Eso es genial, — Derek dice, mirando hacia arriba de la foto. 

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — Los ojos de Stiles se abren un poco. 

— Por supuesto. Quiero decir, no sería la forma en la que ‘saldría’, pero creo que es genial. Fue muy valiente, y creo que disté una gran declaración. 

— Huh, — Stiles dice, con una cara ilegible. 

Derek mira hacia el teléfono otra vez, y de repente algo despierta en su memoria. — Estabas usando Vans con cordones púrpura y rosa, — Derek deja escapar. — Pensé... pensé que era genial. 

— Rosa, lavanda y azul, en realidad, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue teñir esos cordones en tres colores y...? ¡espera! ¿Acabas de recordar eso? — Stiles pregunta, sonriendo y golpeando a Derek juguetonamente en el hombro. — ¡Amigo! 

En ese momento el timbre suena. — Esa debe ser la pizza, — Derek dice, sacando el dinero de su bolsillo e intentando ponerse de pie. 

— Está bien, vuelve a sentarte, estás lastimado, — Stiles dice, tomando el dinero. Abre la puerta y le paga al repartidor, recibiendo la pizza y asentándola en la mesa de centro. 

— Bueno hay un montón de películas que um, no recuerdo haber visto, — Derek dice torpemente. — ¿Quieres quedarte? Tengo tu pizza favorita y parece ser que con tu ayuda estoy empezando a recordar cosas. 

Stiles respira hondo y recoge sus anuarios. — Lo siento, tengo mucha tarea que hacer esta noche. Pero me alegra que haya iniciado a reactivar cosas por ti y así. Sabes, realmente no hemos pasado el rato juntos en los años que estás tratando de recordar, así que no creo que realmente te sea de mucha ayuda de todos modos. 

— Está bien, — Derek dice. — Gracias, por venir, ya sabes. Es genial, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso. Debo haberme saltado las partes extrañas, como si fuéramos más o menos mayores, ¿sabes? Tú eres presidente de tu cosa increíble y yo soy, como, un alumno de último año y capitán y esas cosas. 

— Capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y presidente del comité estudiantil, y probablemente vayas a ser rey del baile, — Stiles dice. — Síp. Tienes todo lo que alguna vez quisiste. 

— Sí, — Derek dice, aun cuando se siente un poco vacío. 

— Adiós, Derek, — Stiles dice, asintiendo hacia él antes de salir por la puerta. 

Derek lo ve marcharse, y Stiles gira una vez más y le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de subirse en su Jeep. 

Todavía está mirando con tristeza por la ventana cuando oye pasos detrás de él. 

— ¡Oye, corteza rellena! — Cora dice, agarrando una rebanada de pizza y mordiéndola. — Extra grande, ¿en serio? 

— Pensé que Stiles se quedaría para la cena, — Derek dice, decepcionado. Agarra una rebanada para sí mismo y la muerde, pero no sabe igual sin Stiles para disfrutarla con él. 

— Stiles, huh, — Cora dice. 

— Él dice que ya no somos amigos, — Derek dice miserablemente. 

— Mmhmm, — Cora dice, comiendo su pizza como si no fuera el fin del mundo de Derek. — Ustedes dejaron de pasar el rato cuando empezaste la preparatoria. 

— No, — Derek dice, porque él recuerda... él recuerda el primer año. Hablaba con Stiles por el teléfono, todo el tiempo. Stiles venía a veces los fines de semana; Derek recuerda quejarse con él sobre como todo apestaba. 

— Hm, bueno, definitivamente recuerdo que él ya no venía a la casa _mucho_ antes de que yo empezara en BHHS, así que fue antes de eso. 

— Cora. 

— Mira, te ayudaría, pero no me hablas sobre ese tipo de cosas. ¿Le preguntaste a Stiles? 

— No realmente, — Derek dice, después de un momento de reproducir sus interacciones en su cabeza. — Él estaba diciéndome cosas, ayudándome a recordar, ¡y lo hice! Recordé algo por mí mismo. 

— Eso es bueno, — Cora dice. — La próxima vez que queden, deberías preguntarle si realmente quieres saber. Pero si realmente quieres mi opinión... 

— Sí, sí quiero. 

Cora se encoge de hombros. — No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres más o menos un imbécil. 

La forma franca y natural en la que lo dice toma a Derek con la guardia baja. Derek solo se le queda observando a su rebanada de pizza medio comida, horrorizado. 

Cora comienza a hablar, y con cada historia Derek simplemente hunde en su asiento, sintiéndose peor y peor. Derek Hale, presidente de clase de último año, solo sale con su grupo de amigos de élite, quienes tienen fiestas exclusivas en casa de Jackson Whittemore, solo le importan los campeonatos estatales y conseguir una beca de baloncesto para la universidad, pero aparentemente todos los alumnos de primer año en la clase de Cora están al mismo tiempo aterrorizados y asombrados por él. Derek una vez forzó a uno de los amigos de Cora a intercambiar casilleros con él para que así Derek pudiera tener uno con vista. Derek no habla con nadie por debajo de él, y eso incluye a Cora. Y a Stiles. 

— Eso suena espantoso, — Derek dice. — Soy... soy un bravucón. 

— Bueno, más bien como si fueras amigo de Jackson y Kate y realmente no intervinieras ni hicieras nada cuando él hace algo horrible, ¿sabes? Y definitivamente creo que te reíste con Kate cuando ella se burló del atuendo de mi mejor amiga la semana pasada. 

— Lo siento, — Derek dice sinceramente. — No sé... no sé por qué hice esas cosas, pero prometo que las cosas serán diferentes.

* * *

Derek ve a Ross después del cuarto periodo y agita la mano hasta que el estudiante de primer año se acerca. 

— Oye, siento lo de ayer. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo y con otras personas hoy? — Derek pregunta. 

— Sí, eso sería grandioso, — Ross dice, asombrado. — ¿Puedo sostener tus cosas? ¿Ayudarte a conseguir tu almuerzo? 

Ross lleva sus dos bandejas de almuerzo y Derek ha tenido una buena conversación con él mientras se abren paso por la cafetería, ignorando los saludos no tan sutiles de Kate para unirse a su mesa. Derek niega con la cabeza hacia ella y hace un gesto hacia a Ross para que continúe. 

— Sí, para el **PSAT [3]** no deberías adivinar las respuestas si no las sabes, te descontaran puntos por respuestas equivocadas, — Derek dice, el hecho siendo fresco en su mente porque recuerda estudiar para el examen PSAT muy, muy recientemente. 

— Oh hombre, eso es grandioso, gracias, — Ross dice. 

La mesa de Stiles no está llena aun, y de hecho hay un asiento vacío justo enfrente de Stiles. — Hola, — Derek dice, sentándose y asentando sus muletas en el suelo. 

— Hola, — Scott dice, girándose para ver a Stiles, quien se ha quedado boquiabierto. 

— ¡Hola! — Ross dice animadamente, dejándose caer a lado de Derek y asentando sus bandejas. 

— ¿Están tomando nuestra mesa, es eso lo que está sucediendo? — Stiles pregunta, observando a su alrededor. — Supongo que esta tiene una muy buena vista del campo. Vamos, Scott... 

— No, solo... quería sentarme aquí. Contigo. Con todos ustedes, — Derek dice. — ¿Está bien? 

Scott mira hacia Stiles, quien simplemente se frota la nuca y suelta una risa aguda. — Claro, está bien, por qué no, — dice. — El rey se considera digno de comer con nosotros los humildes campesinos. 

— ¿A quiénes estás llamando campesinos, Stiles? — Lydia Martin pregunta desde el otro extremo de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño a Stiles. — Espero que solo a ti mismo, porque nadie en esta mesa es un _campesino_ , deja los conceptos anticuados sobre las jerarquías de la preparatoria a un lado. Hola, Derek. Es encantador que te nos unas. 

Derek recuerda a Lydia Martin de la secundaria siendo increíblemente inteligente e intimidante, y no le sorprende decir que ambas cosas siguen igual. — Hola, Lydia. Oh, uh, este es Ross Goldstein, él está en el equipo junior de baloncesto. 

— Lydia, — Ross dice, claramente impresionado. 

Stiles frunce el ceño. — Bueno, está bien, no somos campesinos, sabes lo que quise decir. Somos algo extraños, ¿eso es todo? Es decir, no creo que esto esté haciendo nada bueno para tus puntos de popularidad ser visto con... 

— ¿Una futura ganadora de la **medalla** **Fields** **[4]**? — Allison dice, señalando a Lydia. — Una clasificadora olímpica de tiro con arco, — ella dice, asintiendo con orgullo a sí misma. — El chico más tierno en todo el universo, el futuro Dr. McCall, — Allison se ríe, tomando la mano de Scott. 

— Y Stiles, — Derek termina, dispuesto a jugar este juego. — Él es el miembro fundador de Alianza por la Igualdad, un club de servicio que ha invertido más de trescientas horas de voluntariado en el último año y Stiles es parte de la SHN y el club de debate, y su discurso original ganó el primer lugar en **el Lincoln invitacional [5]** en el otoño, así que no creo que haya nada que despreciar aquí. 

Anoche después de que Stiles se fuera, Derek regreso a su habitación para ver si tenía sus propios anuarios. Los tenía, y, de hecho, intercalados en el reportaje de Stiles había algunos artículos y fotografías recortadas del periódico escolar. 

Así que quizás ellos ya no eran cercanos, y este nuevo Derek era una especie de idiota, según Cora, pero todavía le importaba lo suficiente como para mantenerse al día con Stiles. 

Derek estaba determinado a reparar lo que fuera que había hecho antes de la pérdida de memoria. Se pasó toda la noche intentando buscar información sobre Alianza por la Igualdad y desplazándose por años de actualizaciones de Stiles en Facebook. El propio Facebook de Derek no es nada interesante, sus estados se relacionan principalmente con el baloncesto y personas publicando en su muro sobre fiestas y chismes. Tuvo que retroceder tres años para encontrar la última vez que Stiles había interactuado con él allí; Stiles le deseo a Derek un feliz cumpleaños, y Derek no le dio me gusta ni respondió. 

El Facebook de Stiles era de lejos mucho más interesante, y Derek había leído durante toda la noche la opinión de Stiles sobre todo, desde películas hasta cómics, pasando por el Sr. Harris y la dieta de su padre. Hubo algunas ocasiones en que leer algo provocó otro recuerdo, pero nunca era nada en concreto, solo recuerdos borrosos sobre la chaqueta que llevaba Stiles ese día, o como sonaba su risa después de que Derek contara algún chiste. 

No es mucho, pero es algo, y Derek se siente bien, avanzando. 

— Bien, está bien, — Stiles dice, pero aún le está dando una mirada sospechosa a Derek. 

— ¿Quieres mis papas fritas? — Derek pregunta, empujando su almuerzo hacia adelante. 

Stiles extiende la mano y toma toda la bandeja de papas fritas, levantando una ceja. Derek solo asiente alentadoramente. — Gracias, — Stiles dice, con la boca llena. 

Y con eso, la conversación fluyo fácilmente. Scott le pregunta a Derek sobre su pierna, lo que inicia una interesante conversación sobre cómo Scott le puso una férula en la pierna de un gato la semana pasada, y luego Lydia está en la clase de Física AP de Derek así que ellos comienzan a hablar un poco sobre la tarea para esa noche. Incluso Ross parece estar pasando un buen rato, habiendo superado su pánico escénico inicial y está hablando con Allison sobre su entrenamiento olímpico. 

Derek lo está pasando bien en el almuerzo; de hecho, su tobillo y el de Stiles se tocan debajo de la mesa, y Stiles no ha movido su pierna. Es un cálido y sólido peso contra el tobillo de Derek, y como que quiere frotarlo un poco, para ver sí... 

— Entonces, aquí es a donde te fuiste, — Kate sonríe, deslizándose en la mesa, obligando a Ross a moverse apresuradamente. — Pensé que solo te tomarías un minuto, pero parece ser que realmente estás almorzando aquí, — Ella mira con desdén al resto de la mesa, apenas reconociéndolos. 

— Lo estoy, gracias, — Derek dice. 

— Bueno, me trajeron sushi, — Kate dice, poniendo una mano en su hombro. — Se está enfriando. Deberías regresar a nuestra mesa. 

— ¿No se supone que el sushi se debe comer frío? — Derek pregunta. — Y quería comer aquí, gracias, pero no gracias, — mueve su hombro. 

— ¿Supongo que ocuparemos de esta mesa? — Jackson dice, sosteniendo algunas cajas de entrega. — Perdedores, largo. No ustedes, señoritas, quiero decir, — dice en un tono empalagoso. — ¿Les gustaría algo de sushi? 

Lydia y Allison ponen los ojos en blanco, pero el resto de la mesa se ven claramente incómodos. 

Ross comienza a ponerse de pie, pero Derek le da una suave palmada en el hombro para que vuelva a sentarse. Se gira hacia Jackson. — Miren chicos, ¿pueden simplemente irse? Estamos tratando de almorzar aquí. 

— ¿Y quiénes _están_ , Derek? Somos mejores que estas personas, — Kate dice. 

— No, no lo somos, todos somos simplemente... personas, — Derek dice. — Miren, ellos son mis amigos, y me estoy sentando aquí para almorzar. Si tienen algún problema con eso, deberían irse. 

Jackson se ríe primero, fuerte y agudo. — ¿Ellos? ¿Amigos? Está bien, quizás McCall está bien, para un co-capitán, al menos él juega lacrosse, pero todos saben que Stilinski es una gran puta, después de todo él dijo que se cogería cualquier cosa que se moviera... 

Derek se pone de pie, sosteniéndose de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio, mirando a Jackson. Solo es vagamente consciente de que la cafetería se ha quedado en silencio, viendo su intercambio. — ¿Sabes qué? No solo porque Stiles es bi significa que puedes llamarlo puta. Para empezar, estás equivocado, porque ser bisexual se trata sobre quien te sientes atraído, no... — Derek divaga, incapaz de decir siquiera lo que Jackson está insinuando. — La otra cosa, en segundo lugar, no importa con cuantas personas con quien _cualquiera_ duerma, solo estás siendo _grosero_ y _malvado,_ — Derek se quedó sin aliento, sin palabras, y su pecho palpita. 

Jackson levanta las manos. — Está bien, Lo que sea. Aun así, es raro, como si pudieras ser gay o heterosexual, no es una cosa, ¿cierto? 

— Sí, sí lo es, — Derek dice rotundamente. — Porque yo también soy bisexual.

* * *

El resto del almuerzo transcurre tranquilamente después de que Kate y Jackson regresaran a su mesa, la conversación se remonta a la última película de Marvel. Stiles le sigue dando a Derek miradas extrañas y finalmente cuando la campana suena para el quinto periodo, Stiles toma la mochila de Derek de Ross. — Lo tengo, amigo. Ve a clase. 

Ross asiente, y le da a Derek otra mirada de asombro antes de salir corriendo. 

Stiles pone la mochila de Derek sobre su hombro, y camina con Derek mientras se arrastra lentamente por el pasillo. 

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? — Derek pregunta, cuando pasan el edificio C donde su quinto periodo es. 

— Tu quinto periodo es liderazgo, ¿verdad? Ustedes no están haciendo mucho ahora que el baile de graduación está listo para la próxima semana, ¿quieres saltarte la clase conmigo? Tengo teoría de la música, pero suelo ir a pasar el rato en el auditorio, — La sonrisa de Stiles es abierta y sincera, tal vez la más amistosa que Derek ha visto de él desde que se despertó.

— Por supuesto, — Derek dice. 

El auditorio está vacío, y Stiles espera pacientemente a que Derek se acerque a la cabina de sonido, donde abre la puerta y hace gestos de orgullo. — ¡Ta da! — Stiles dice, — Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero es un gran lugar para pasar el rato. Tengo la llave desde que ayudé con la puesta en escena de Charlie Brown en la primavera, y no utilizaran este lugar hasta la graduación, así que nadie viene por aquí. 

Hay un acogedor sofá e incluso una pequeña nevera. Stiles saca una soda y se la pasa a Derek, los dos sentados, con las rodillas apenas tocándose. 

— No tenías por qué hacer eso, lo de hace rato, — Stiles dice finalmente. 

— ¿Hacer qué? 

— ‘Salir’ de esa forma, — Stiles dice. — Sé que no querías hacerlo. 

— No lo he pensado mucho, honestamente. — Derek dice. 

— Sigo olvidando que tú no... tú no recuerdas todo, — Stiles dice, tomando un trago de su soda. — Lo descubrimos más o menos al mismo tiempo, ¿recuerdas eso? 

— Sí, — Derek dice, con el corazón palpitando un poco. — Nos besamos. Fue agradable. 

Stiles se muerde el labio, y hay un leve rubor que comienza en sus mejillas. — Me gustabas mucho, Derek. Más que como un amigo. Y entonces entraste a la preparatoria y simplemente... para el tiempo que comencé en BHHS no querías nada que ver conmigo. Solo querías pasar el rato con tus nuevos amigos del baloncesto, ni siquiera me hablabas. Solo te preocupabas por lograrlo, ya sabes. Ser popular, ya sabes, el primer alumno de segundo año en lograr entrar en el equipo titular y todo eso. 

— Lo siento, — Derek dice. 

— Está bien, entiendo... entiendo la inseguridad y todo eso, recuerdo pasar el rato contigo cuando eras de primer año y lo odiabas, odiabas todo sobre ello. Y sé que no estabas cómodo ‘saliendo’, eso estaba bien, nunca te hubiera presionado, Derek, simplemente... no pensé que mi ‘salida’ significaría que dejarías de ser mi amigo, — Stiles mira hacia sus pies, con los ojos abatidos por los restos de un viejo dolor. — Quiero decir, más o menos hice un gran de drama sobre ello, pero quería demostrarte que estaba bien, pero supongo que resultó contraproducente porque toda la atención te hizo retroceder. 

— Te prometí hace mucho tiempo que siempre seriamos amigos, Stiles, — Derek dice, extendiendo su mano y tomando la de Stiles en la suya. — No creo que yo... revisé mis cosas, ya sabes. Anoche encontré un montón de cosas en mi habitación. Artículos sobre tus torneos de debate y tu club y cosas así. Encontré fotografías tuyas. Antes de que perdiera la memoria aún me importabas, sabes, simplemente no creo que me dejara demostrarlo. Quiero arreglarlo, Stiles. Lo haré mejor. Quiero que seamos amigo de nuevo, — Derek promete. Aprieta la mano de Stiles y Stiles le devuelve el apretón, y Derek se siente increíblemente aliviado. 

Stiles entrelaza sus dedos con los de Derek, y se sientan ahí por un rato, tomados de la mano y bebiendo sus sodas, y Derek observa el rubor deslizarse por el cuello de Stiles hasta que se da cuenta de algo. 

— ¿Dijiste... que te gustaba? ¿Más que como un amigo? 

Stiles farfulla, escupiendo su refresco. — Sí, um, sí, lo hice. 

— ¿Eso sigue siendo en el pasado? — Derek pregunta, con el corazón en la garganta. 

— Yo... yo no lo sé, — Stiles dice. Suelta la mano de Derek y se la pasa nerviosamente por el pelo. 

— También me gustas, — Derek dice. — Más que como un amigo. 

Las palabras flotan en el aire cuando Stiles lo mira con los ojos brillando. — Realmente quiero besarte en este momento, pero tengo miedo de que, en algún momento, tus recuerdos regresaran y vas a odiarme o algo así. Creo que puedo soportar ser amigos, ya sabes, pasar el rato, comer en el almuerzo juntos y todo eso. No creo estar listo para nada más. 

— Eso está bien, — Derek dice. — La amistad es grandiosa. 

Stiles se pone rojo, murmurando algo en voz baja. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? 

— No me importa tomarnos de la mano. ¡No en público! Pero como, aquí. Pero solamente porque te extrañe, — Stiles dice. 

— Está bien, — Derek dice, contento. Toma la mano de Stiles de nuevo, y se sientan juntos en el sofá bebiendo sus sodas.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, la escuela estalla en un frenesí de emoción por la próxima noche de graduación. Hay carteles hechos a mano por todas partes, los que más destacan siguen siendo los carteles con una foto de Kate y Derek que proclaman: “Kate y Derek, BHHS votaron por nosotros como La Pareja Más Linda, ¡Ahora Queremos Sus Votos para Rey y Reina!” 

Derek recibe algunas miradas de interés el día después de su arrebato con Jackson, pero nadie hace un escándalo sobre ello, o sobre donde él decide sentarse en el almuerzo. Incluso se le unió en el almuerzo en la mesa de Stiles Danny y dos de las chicas de voleibol que comienzan a hablar con Allison en francés con entusiasmo. 

Y Stiles... Stiles es de nuevo su amigo, lo que es lo mejor. 

Los recuerdos de Derek fluyen lentamente, a veces son corto y algunas veces son largos, y es confuso cuando sucede, lo que provocará un recuerdo, pero es un buen proceso. No todo es malo, aunque se avergüenza de muchas de las cosas que aprende sobre sí mismo. 

Stiles: Stiles es alguien a quien Derek le divierte volver a conocer. Recuperan años de tiempo perdido, viendo películas juntos y comiendo toneladas de comida chatarra, e incluso regresan al bosque a su antigua guarida, caminando lentamente esta vez. 

Ahora, el yeso de Derek ha sido reemplazado por una bota dura, así que ya tiene mucha más movilidad, pero si finge estar un poco más débil para que Stiles lo sostenga por el hombro mientras caminan, nadie tiene porque saberlo. Caminan a través del bosque, Stiles guiándolo por sus viejos caminos favoritos. 

Se sientan en el mismo tronco en el que lo hacían cuando eran jóvenes, tomados de la mano y escuchando el bosque que los rodea.

* * *

Derek es acorralado por Kate mientras se dirige a clase el miércoles, y ella le dice, con una total naturalidad, que Derek aún puede llevarla a la graduación, porque ellos ganaran la coronación, y porque aparentemente no hay nadie más lo suficientemente atractivo como para que sea su cita. 

— No, — Derek dice. — Ya tengo una cita. 

Le preguntó a Stiles, después de dudarlo mucho y repetirse que no tenía que ser una _cita_ cita, pero Stiles se rio y le dijo que claro, él ya estaba yendo con sus amigos, y ellos tenían una limusina juntos, y Derek era bienvenido a unirse a su grupo. 

— Nuestra primera cita no será la _graduación_ , — Stiles dice, rodando los ojos. 

— Pero eso quiere decir... ¿qué quieres salir conmigo después? — Derek pregunta esperanzado. 

Stiles se ríe y lo abraza. — Sí, quizás. Bailaré contigo en la graduación, ¿qué tal te parece eso? 

Derek está tan perdido soñando despierto sobre esta conversación para realmente prestarle mucha atención a la rabieta molesta de Kate y de como ella ya se está alejando. 

La noche del baile es borrosa; Derek tiene su traje a la medida para encajar sobre su yeso, y se siente nervioso, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Su memoria es un poco fragmentada todavía, pero está satisfecho con toda la experiencia. 

Stiles está en la puerta, entregándole un ramillete a juego, y se les unen a los demás en la limusina, riendo y hablando de camino al centro. El salón de baile que ha alquilado la escuela está decorado con tonos azules suaves y relucientes, y Derek toma lo que parece ser una cantidad infinita de fotografías. Stiles, mirando con asombro el candelabro: Stiles y Scott, haciendo una pose ridícula juntos; Allison y Lydia resplandeciendo en sus vestidos; la elegante cena de bistec; y por supuesto, selfies con Stiles apretándose junto a él, con su suave y cálida mejilla. También posan para las fotos oficiales con el fotógrafo, las manos de Derek en la cintura de Stiles con rigidez hasta que Stiles se ríe y se da la vuelta, y Derek no puede dejar de sonreír. 

Todo es una bruma de baile en grupo, canciones animadas, y luego hay un baile lento en el que todos desaparecen, ya sea de la pista de baile o separándose en parejas. Derek y Stiles se paran uno a lado del otro, incómodamente viendo a todos bailar, conversando sobre el postre. Derek se sigue preguntando si este es el momento indicado para preguntarle a Stiles, quizás debió haberle preguntado al inicio de la canción, y entonces la canción se termina y es demasiado tarde. 

Le preguntará en la siguiente canción. 

Desafortunadamente hay otro grupo de canciones rápidas, y entonces el DJ le entrega el micrófono a la directora Martin, quien le da golpecitos y comienza un discurso que involucra metáforas y el fin de otro año escolar. Derek se desconecta hasta que ella anuncia la corte y se da cuenta de que se supone que debe estar en el escenario como uno de los nominados para rey. 

Se abre paso entre la multitud y se para torpemente en el escenario con los otros nominados a rey y reina. Kate está torciendo un mechón de su cabello, esperando con expectación. 

— Su rey... ¡Derek Hale! 

Derek agacha la cabeza tímidamente mientras le colocan la gran corona de plástico, y se inclina un poco, aceptando las ovaciones y aplausos. Oye un aullido y mira hacia arriba para ver a Stiles gritando en la parte de atrás. 

— Y su reina... ¡Kate Argent! 

Kate deja escapar un grito de sorpresa, llevándose las manos a la cara mientras acepta su tiara. 

La música se aumenta de volumen y una dulce balada comienza a sonar. — Y el tradicional primer baile, — La Sra. Martin anuncia. 

Una luz los ilumina y Derek tiene que parpadear para orientarse. Lo que sí ve es que Stiles se gira para salir del salón de baile. 

Derek mira a Kate, quien ya tiene su mano extendida como si esperara que Derek la besara o la sostuviera con delicadeza, no lo sabe con certeza, y entonces se voltea a la Sra. Martin. — Puedo bailar con quien yo quiera, ¿cierto? — Derek pregunta. 

— Bueno, por lo general, el rey y la reina votados son una pareja así que no es un problema, pero no veo por qué no, — La Sra. Martin dice. 

— Genial. Al diablo las tradiciones, — Derek dice, corriendo y fuera de la luz que lo ilumina. — ¡Stiles, espera! 

Stiles se gira, y Derek nunca se ha sentido más nervioso en su vida. — ¿Puedo... puedo tener este baile? — Derek pregunta, extendiendo su mano. 

Stiles mira hacia su mano, y luego vuelve a mirar a Derek. — Sí, por supuesto, — dice, sorprendido. 

Stiles encaja en sus brazos perfectamente, y se balancean juntos en la pista de baile con la música. Lentamente, más parejas se les unen mientras la canción se reproduce suavemente a su alrededor. 

— ¿Te estabas yendo? — Derek pregunta, presionando más cerca. 

— Yo... estaba tomando un poco de aire, — Stiles dice. 

— Soy tu cita, — Derek dice suavemente. — No iba a bailar con nadie más. 

— Pensé que tal vez... bueno, con todo lo que dijiste como que era una cosa grupal, y tal vez consiguiéndonos ramilletes a juego era una broma después de todo o porque me escuchaste decir que era un trato y si los conseguí cuando Scott consiguió el suyo... y... — Stiles traga, la manzana de Adán balanceándose. — Hablas en serio. 

— Por supuesto que hablo en serio, lo he dicho en serio, — Derek dice. — Pensé que eso es lo que habíamos estado haciendo durante esta semana. Y también mi memoria ha estado regresando, pensé que sabías que lo decía en serio, todo lo que dije acerca de que me gustas y querer estar contigo... 

— Oh, Dios, — Stiles murmura, apretando las manos de Derek con más fuerza. 

Sus rostros están increíblemente cerca. Las palmas de Derek están sudorosas, y no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo en la habitación más allá de esto, Stiles sosteniéndolo, la sensación de su cuerpo tan cerca, las dulces notas de la música en el aire. 

— Te ves bien con una corona, mi rey, — Stiles dice suavemente. 

Derek se ríe, la broma le levantó un poco los nervios. Suelta a Stiles para tomar la corona de su cabeza, y se la pone a Stiles. Es un poco grande, y se le cae sobre sus ojos. Derek la empuja un poco hacia arriba y la ajusta en un ángulo desenfadado. 

— No tan bien como tú, — Derek dice. 

— Voy a besarte ahora, — Stiles anuncia sin aliento. 

Es un poco descoordinado, con sus narices chocando, pero la boca de Stiles es suave e insistente, y por un segundo Derek está de regreso en ese pequeño claro en el bosque, besando a Stiles por primera vez, y entonces está de vuelta en la pista de baile, rodeado por luces y globos brillantes, besando a Stiles como si fuera a besar para siempre. 

Finalmente se separan, todavía balanceándose con una canción lenta que ya ha terminado. Todos a su alrededor están bailando salvajemente con un ritmo más rápido, pero Derek y Stiles todavía están perdidos en su pequeño mundo. 

Stiles descansa su frente sobre la de Derek, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando felizmente. 

Derek sonríe. — Ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise. 

**Author's Note:**

> **\- ACLARACIONES -**
> 
> [1] Senioritis: Senioritis es un término coloquial que se usa principalmente en los Estados Unidos y Canadá para describir la menor motivación hacia los estudios que muestran los estudiantes que se acercan al final de la preparatoria, universidad y posgrado, o al final del año escolar en general.
> 
> [2] Clases AP: El plan de estudios AP, administrado por The College Board, consiste en cursos estandarizados de la escuela preparatoria que son aproximadamente equivalentes a los cursos preuniversitarios. Después de completar una clase AP, los estudiantes generalmente toman el examen AP en esa materia, lo que les puede otorgar créditos y una colocación acelerada en la universidad.
> 
> [2.1] The College Board: El College Board es una organización sin ánimo de lucro que elabora pruebas y cuyo ámbito de actuación abarca los Estados Unidos.
> 
> [3] PSAT: El examen preliminar SAT/National Merit Scholarship Qualifying Test es un examen estandarizado administrado por el College Board y copatrocinado por la National Merit Scholarship Corporation en los Estados Unidos.
> 
> [3.1] El National Merit Scholarship Corporation: es una organización sin fines de lucro con fondos privados con sede en Evanston, Illinois.
> 
> [4] Medalla Fields: La Medalla Internacional para Descubrimientos Sobresalientes en Matemáticas, más conocida por el nombre de Medalla Fields,
> 
> [5] El Lincoln invitacional: Es competencia de CrossFit para atletas de élite/competitivos en el estado de Lincoln. (Sinceramente, esto no tiene nada con oratoria ni discursos, así que xd en sí, no me a que se refería en esta parte.)


End file.
